


Alien/Reader

by nsfwlamb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien genitalia, Aliens, Altered States, Eggs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple creampie, Orgy, Oviposition, Polyamory, Xenophilia, getting jerked off, language barriers, multiple dicks in one hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwlamb/pseuds/nsfwlamb
Summary: You were perplexed by the manner of speaking. It sounded almost like that of a raven or parrot talking; that throaty, mimic-y kind of speech. A lyre bird pretending to be a car alarm. A mockingbird mewling like a catbird. Of course the alien had better articulation and comprehension than a bird, as you could tell they were manipulating their tongue like a human did. It wasn’t all just vocal chord clenching and unclenching.“We people of-” the word was incomprehensible, perhaps an alien word. It whistled like song, the multicolor flaps flattening somewhat and expanding with it. You wondered if those helped their species talk, like a frog’s air sack when croaking.





	Alien/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my personal stories, one of the favs I've written. There is... a lot of sex in this. Enjoy. Check out my Tumblr for more stuff! http://nsfwgenuflect.tumblr.com/

The aliens had arrived. They, in whatever endless search they were pursing among the stars, were the first to see the Earth from afar and make peaceful contact. At the moment of arrival you were barely a college junior majoring in zoology. You'd expected your mother or father to call you, but of course they didn't. Your parents worked for the government. Top secret stuff. Class had been canceled for a few days now, and it was late in the week when your mom finally returned one of your calls.

“Have they spoken to us? What do they look like?” you asked her excitedly.

She bit her lip on the other end. “Honey you know most of that is classified, you should know better!”

You groaned.

“... buuut,” your mom went on. “I can say they have spoken to us, yes. The government and their leaders are currently attempting communication- so far it's been difficult. They seem more responsive to learning our language then we are to learning theirs,” 

“What are they called?” you asked. “The species? Can you tell me that?”

“Classified information- ah, I've got to run!”

“But mom-”

“Just- just watch the news later tonight. Bye! Love you!'

She hung up. Watch the news? You supposed someone would be giving a press release so the world wasn't totally in the dark. After all, everybody knew the aliens touched down. They just hadn't made contact with anyone outside of the governments of the world. Your mind ran wild. 

Around dinner time you watched the T.V. apprehensively. Would they show footage of what they looked like? As a zoology student you were enthralled with the idea of alien life forms. You'd always believed in aliens. Grays, Reptoids, Nordics; those were fantasy. This was real.

Finally a news flash blared across your screen. You leaned in, eyes wide and mouth agape, awaiting any drop of information that could please your thirsty mind. The newscaster was nervous and directed the audience to a live feed from a familiar government facility. You'd recognize that anywhere, that was where your parents worked.

An austere man in a dark suit came on screen and gave a fake, wrinkled smile. “As I'm sure you are all aware, the country of [Y/C] has been contacted by extraterrestrial beings. There is no need for alarm. These beings are peaceful. They are explorers and, like us, are searching for hope and friendship among the stars. We hope that hey have found it on Earth. We have been in communication and would like to confirm that they have sent a small embassy down to us from their orbiting ship to form relations between our two species,” he glanced down and the side of his lip twitched as he shifted, then continued. “now, here is a greeting from our new neighbors,”

The camera switched to a knew location. Another weathered, serious man and a- holy shit. Your jaw went even more slack as you stared deeply at the features of the foreign face. Aliens really.. they really did land on Earth. 

You could only see slightly below the being's shoulders. The face was split in half down the center, as if made of plates. It was oval and narrowed near the chin; four thin, blunt horns protruded from the forehead like a crown and two shorter ones- mandibles- at the jaw. It's mouth was strange, like an armored fish whose lower jaw jutted slightly forward, accessorized with two long spikes- teeth? Eyes were deep and black, but nowhere near like the giant eyes of the fantastical grays. Above them two small holes for nostrils. 

The most prominent feature that caught your interest was the strange flaps bracketing the side of the head and neck. They didn't look like external gills; these aliens were no newts. They slowly flushed between a deep red to a blushing pink, and occasionally an anxious orange. Skin was otherwise a beautiful lavender.

The man beside the alien had an uncomfortably unreadable expression. He smiled when he realized the camera was on, and signaled for the alien to speak.

The flaps stuck to an orange-red shade. “Hello,” they nearly squawked. “Alien from away, Earth good friends,”

You were perplexed by the manner of speaking. It sounded almost like that of a raven or parrot talking; that throaty, mimic-y kind of speech. A lyre bird pretending to be a car alarm. A mockingbird mewling like a catbird. Of course the alien had better articulation and comprehension than a bird, as you could tell they were manipulating their tongue like a human did. It wasn't all just vocal chord clenching and unclenching.

“We people of-” the word was incomprehensible, perhaps an alien word. It whistled like song, the multicolor flaps flattening somewhat and expanding with it. You wondered if those helped their species talk, like a frog's air sack when croaking. The alien squeaked a cough. “We people of- stear ships. Friends with us, Fae friend to heemo sapieen friend,” they smiled as much as their stiff, spiny lower jaw allowed.

Suddenly the camera went back to the first suited man. He was sitting down a tall cup of dark roast just as the focus came back to him. The encounter was wrapped up neatly with the promise of new information as soon as it allowed, and the news returned to regular programming. The newscasters chatted idly about the alien spaceships while you stared ahead, dazed.

You were so blown away that it was terribly hard to sleep that night. The fact you had class for the first time in a week come morning hardly helped. When you did sleep you dreamed those purple fangs. You watched them open and close with unearthly sounds; skin flaps inflating and contacting as they spoke their beautiful language.

Class was boring compared to last night's exciting news report. Who cared about how giraffidea walked when you could be thinking about how the aliens walked? By the blank looks on several of your peers' faces, you'd assume they were thinking the same thing. You couldn't focus on the lecture from lack of meaningful sleep anyhow. Daydreaming was much simpler. Two days of class just floated on by like mist over a lake.

The weekend came. Like always you started up your aging hand-me-down car, slid on your shades, and drove home for the two days school allowed. It was a forty minute drive but worth it to sleep in your own bed in your own room. 

When you arrived no one was home. You let yourself in and turned on the living room light, went into the hall, into your room, and collapsed into bed. God your pillow was orgasmic.

You snuggled with your tattered stuffed okapi, eyes gently closed and brain wandering when your cell phone began to vibrate on the nightstand. You grabbed it just as it was tipping over the edge. It was dad. Ha, you wondered when he'd give you a call.

“You home yet?” he started right off the bat.

“Glad to hear your voice too,” you mocked irritation. 

“Yeah yeah,” he chuckled. “seriously kiddo, you home? Mom and I have got to bring some 'important work' home tonight and was wondering if you could start making dinner,”

You rolled your eyes. “Uhhh, I guess. What did you want to eat?”

He hummed, thinking. “It doesn't matter, I'm kinda up for anything,”

“Alright, guess I can just like, heat up some canned corn and make some dinner rolls and instant mashed potatoes,”

“Meat?”

“Uhhh, chicken nuggets?”

“Amazing. We'll be home a little early, no rush to cook. Wink wink. We'll see you soon honey, love you,”

So you rolled your lazy bum out of bed with a groan and set off to make the most college dinner you'd ever conceived of in a microwave, save for ramen. Everything was alright, but you burnt the chicken nuggets by a few minutes. They were just crispy- yeah, just crispy. Never mind the black undersides.

You heard cars pulling up about fifteen minutes after you'd finished concocting the meal. Instantly you realized you didn't recognize the specific sound of the cars and that there were more than two. 

You peeked out of the blinds. A strange unmarked car followed your parent's cars. You started to sweat, anxiety in your head telling you something was dearly wrong. Should you step onto the porch? Go back into your room to look casual? Flip on the television to a cartoon as if you hadn't seen all the cars? It was too late now, your parents had parked in the driveway and the unmarked car had parked on the side of the road.

You sat back down and flipped on some cartoons. In came your parents, an air of nervousness radiating from them. They obviously knew they were followed, right?

The door shut and your mom went right to it. “We'll be having some guests tonight- I'm sure you noticed the other car,”

“Don't worry,” laughed your apprehensive father, taking his coat off. “it's just for protection. They'll be a few more guards in vehicles getting in position within the hour,”

You sat on the edge of your seat as your dad went upstairs to his room. “What's wrong? What happened? Is their a hit man after us?”

Mom smirked and waved a hand at you. “What a wild imagination! No no.. your father didn't want to scare you over the phone, but we're in the middle of an... exchange of information,”

“Like.. with the aliens?”

She gave a big nod. “Mmmmhm, spot on! It's.. very unconventional....” she leaned in slightly and lowered her voice. “but the trade is amazingly simple, those things want pretty much peanuts in exchange for the government receiving a couple of technology blueprints from their engineers,”

Before you could ask more bewildered questions she skittered on upstairs as well. Confused and a little out of it from the previous scare, you watch mind numbing television for a few minutes before they came back down. They were still wearing clearance tags- your dad looped one over your neck, too.

“[Y/N] this is all going to be EXTREMLY classified material. So keep your mouth shut or legal action can and will be taken against you, and possibly our whole household. We could lose our jobs. Keep it to yourself, and stay calm for our guests,”

“Okay yeah I get it, all secretive and junk,” you then mumbled “not like I have many friends to leak information too anyways,”

There was a scheduled knock at the door. Your parents had been waiting nearby patiently for it, and upon the last knock they opened it in unison. You couldn't see past them very well from where you were sitting, but you craned your neck to try anyhow. 

A mysteriously cloaked figure strolled inside with two suited men behind them, then another shorter cloaked figure with two more men. You couldn't see anything of the mystery guests' body or faces, but your eyes fell to their bare, extraterrestrial feet. Hands went to your cheeks with a flabbergasted and silly expression. Aliens. 

“Christ almighty...” you whispered as they were ushered into the room. 

The door was shut and locked behind the group. There were six new bodies all together, the room was getting crowded. All blinds were shut tightly before the hidden creatures were given the okay. They shed the coverings which dropped to the floor with a soft plop. It felt like you were being ignored by everybody as your mother and father conversed in their most pleasant host voices with the visitors. You could tell the air was tense. Aliens made everyone uncomfortable.

“Welcome honored guests,” cheered dad.

Your mom smiled. “We hope you enjoy our home, and we hope it's everything that you have been asking for,” 

The aliens were glancing around excitedly. The tall one couldn't have been more than seven feet, and when you focused on their face you realized they were the one from the news a few days back. The smaller one had a much more narrow face and was tinted a forget-me-not blue rather than a dainty lavender. That one looked about five feet tall, or perhaps six feet on the shorter side. A big difference next to the other. Their vocal sacks flickered washed-out yellows and pinks.

“Good home, not like Fae home,” said the larger.

The smaller's eyes shone and stared at you. They pointed. “This name?” 

You barely registered that you were being pointed at or talked about. On the live news feed you'd only seen their faces, but now you got to see their whole bodies. Though one was bulkier and taller, with the accompanying longer horns and mandibles, they were still clearly the same species. Their clothes were thin and wispy, much like ancient Roman fashion, but were bundled up thickly and spun around their bodies so skin did not show through. 

From what stuck out you could see they had four arms; one set attached to the shoulder and similar to humans', though thicker and with four long fingers, and the other coming from the pectoral area. The second set was similar to a dinosaur's or mantis's, and the smaller alien's pectoral arms appeared underdeveloped compared to the larger alien's. 

Their feet resembled like high heels. Two long sharp toes balanced them, then another long sharp toe came from the heel to support the foot. The knee was lower than a human's, and reminded you of a deer but not quite. Perhaps more like a cat, with the toe-walking and low knees.

Tails were long and split down the middle, leaving two prongs instead of an Earthen one. They connected together a little over the midway point, sharing a base. 

Your dad snapped his finger. “[Y/N]? [Y/N]? Don't be rude, aren't you going to say hello? Sorry, they're a little tired from the drive over here,”

You shook yourself from your amazed stupor and stood up in a panic. “W-what? Oh uh, I'm [Y/N], pleased to meet you,” you regurgitated, hand out.

The aliens stared at your hand, the taller leaning in. A pectoral arm reached out and placed its palm against yours, a smile on the alien's mystified face. 

“Pleased,” they released chirps, which the smaller responded to, then continued in English. “good these limbs, different than me. Small, like my-” another alien sound.

They were so beautiful. Your eyes sparkled, dazed over, and a lovely scent filled the room. “I don't understand,” you muttered, unable to move or look away.

Some of the guards were getting uncomfortable. A hand was placed on the taller's shoulder blade, and so they removed the palm from yours. The scent slowly faded away.

Your mom laughed awkwardly and attempted to break the tension. She cleared her throat. “Our neighbors are amazingly fast learners, but some words don't seem to translate too well. I think they just meant they like human hands,”

“Hand is this word,” chimed the tall alien. “yes, I not know, I now know,”

The smaller spoke their language then corrected “This word is remember. So this is, 'yes, I not remember, I remember now.' Not what you have said,”

The mandibles of the taller twitched and they nodded. You were so confused.

Your dad clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Well, let's not dilly-dally in the living room all evening! Let us show you how a human family unit eats together,”

You had to re-heat most of the food. It was all set out on the table in glass bowls or, in the nuggets' case, on a ceramic plate. Chairs were offered to the aliens first, to which they begrudgingly took. Human chairs were uncomfortable for them, as they did not always have a hole for their species' tails. The guards stood against the walls, surrounding the dining room.

“Tell us where this human food is made,” said the taller, who had stolen away the bowl of corn to look it over quizzically.

“Well that's corn, it came from a can,” you replied.

“Can?” asked the smaller. “As in- I 'can' talk? I 'can' eat? There is no understanding here,”

Your mother laughed, taking a couple of chicken nuggets onto her plate. “They mean the NOUN for can. You're thinking of the verb. A can is a metal container for food,”

This delighted the strangers. “Can! A good word! Thank you,” beamed the taller.

The aliens watched you and your family eat for a few minutes quietly. They were intrigued with the social act of dining, and also curious of the biological function of the human digestive system. 

You felt the hairs of your neck tingle from the strangeness of the situation. You tried to make dinner feel normal. Poorly seasoned food was spooned into your mouth, but with them starring at you so intently you couldn't help but feel out of it. The spoon trembled gently. You were certain they noticed.

After all the food had been eaten they started asking questions about guts. Your parents tried their best to answer everything that was asked, but thinking about digestive enzymes and stomach acid and bowel movements made you nauseous just after stuffing yourself.

“Hey,” you peeped. “can we change the subject? I don't want to think about my mushed up food turning into poop as we speak” you laughed awkwardly and avoided eye contact.

Your parents stared at you with shock. You thought maybe they were afraid of displeasing the aliens, but what you said just kind of blurted out.

The towering alien's vocal sacks faded to a green, and then orange began to seep in.“Why?” 

Your eyes flickered up at them then away again. “Just, we don't usually talk about that while eating,”

The creature considered this. Then again asked “Why not? How is this different talk?”

“It just makes me feel kinda sick, I'm sorry,”

They placed their elbows on the table and chin in their hands, examining you with glee. “Ah, you teach me. I like to learn. This is part of human system! The stomach will cause harm to talk of this after food eating. I will... remember,”

You could feel the tension leave the room when the aliens were finally escorted back to one of the unmarked vehicles. It was night now, and their cloaks were hardly visible in the dark. You were plagued with another restless night, just like after the live news feed days before. 

Sunday had darted by and the work week hit you like a truck. As you eased back into school, completing zoology assignments and eating cafeteria food, you were followed by the ever looming face of the aliens' in your mind space. There was the movement of the jaw as they spoke their broken English, the wringing of their secondary hands, the curl from the tip of their tails. Such gorgeous specimens. 

Their minds were equally enthralling, like in the way the two spoke to one another, or that curiously cloy odor that enticed you to feeling some affection. The whole week you were struck with the idea that maybe, just maybe, they had made you feel that way on purpose. It wasn't your own biology, it was something about them, or about that smell. 

You kept thinking you were smelling it again. You'd be in the middle of printing a short essay response in the library when the scent would once more over come you, then disappear just like that. It was like fresh cinnamon rolls, or a warm cake from the oven. A pastry. Your stomach growled.

In the middle of lunch your phone rang; your mother's work phone. Unusual. Your mom gave pleasantries as you picked up, and you two chatted idly for a bit. Then she cleared her throat and you knew something was coming; she always did that before giving news or asking a favor.

“We need you to come down to the facility in a few days. It's an obligation,”

You had been eating chips and stopped mid way, dropping a chip into your lap by accident. “You mean.. your work? The government building? Oh God, I swear I didn't tell anybody anything mom,”

That put some humor back into her and she huffed. “Oh sweet summer child, if you were in any trouble you'd know it. No. We need to escort you to the building for a job. You'll be signing on to our team to assist in important research and build a relationship between our two peoples,”

“U-uh, what if I didn't want to?”

“Whether you like it or not you're involved now,” she sighed and lowered her voice. “they've been asking for you,”

You were stunned. For a moment you didn't know what to say, but just as you were preparing to speak your mom interrupted you.

“Listen. In two days a car will come after your final class to take you here. You'll know when it happens, just be ready. See you then,” she hung up.

You absolutely knew when it was happening. A run down car with a not-so-subtle government woman in a suit was waiting for you in the parking lot after your class ended. You were politely, yet firmly, ushered into the car and taken to your parents' work place. 

The process for entering and becoming a last minute employee was tedious and involved a surprising amount of paperwork. You were only given clearance to be in the main building and the wing for alien studies. 

Inside the wing was a large hanger with an alien space craft; it was smaller than an airplane but bigger than a bus. The ship was very very white, and was round and soft looking. You ended up frozen in awe at the doorway, so an agent had to shove you forward. 

It felt like no one actually wanted you here; you were a liability. Untrained. But the aliens were asking for you. You tried to ignore the patronizing looks as your mother came to greet you. She shook your hand as if you weren't her offspring.

“I trust signing in all went well?”

“Well it-”

“Great,” she gently coaxed you forward towards the ship. “were you told why you are here?”

You shook your head no. “K-kinda?”

The two of you stopped in front of the ship. Your mom's co-workers watched curiously. “You see the extraterrestrials were so excited to have seen how human family life went that they came up with another delightful exchange. Only this time they've asked us to send you up to the orbiting mother ship to see THEIR family. Cultural exchange for technology.”

“So they really were asking for me specifically?”

She sighed. “Sadly, yes,”

You blinked up at the craft and crossed your arms. “...alright then, that's sounds pretty cool I guess. Um, should I put on a space suit?”

She smiled coyly and patted your back. “No dear, they breathe oxygen,”

“Oh yeah, right,”

Just then an exited cry came from the open mouth of the ship, and at the top of the ramp was none other than the tall alien you'd met before. They trotted down with glee and patted your head. “Good to see small human! You come up with me?”

You were dumbfound by the physical affection and stuttered. “ Th-that's part of my job now I'm told,”

Their sack flared with air and moved through shades of yellow and pink, mandibles clicking.

Your mom slapped you on the back and walked away. “You've got three hours,”

She walked out the door with one of her co-workers. You and the alien were left alone, save for a few people at the outskirts of the room. The alien grinned as big a grin as their stiff jaw could muster and their frontal arms fidgeted. You tried not to stare too much, but it seemed that they did not have the same idea and bored into you with their sparkling eyes. 

You peeked up. “So.. what's your name? Sorry I didn't ask last time, I guess that was rude of me,”

They chuckled in a parrot-like way. “Your mouth-tongue will not say it right, you have no.. no- this!” they splayed their fingers and gestured towards their air sack. 

You rubbed your arm. “Well... what do I call you then?”

They hummed and graced a mandible. “I am alpha Fae. Third Fae, the biggest one and leader of my clan. You can call me Alpha! That is what I am to human see-intists,”

You nodded and the corner of your lip twitched. They were always so enthusiastic no matter what they said. It was really endearing. 

“Okie dokie Alpha,” you cursed yourself for sounding so dorky. “I mean.. cool, cool,”

They laughed again, pleased. “Good, then let us go up to main ship. Main ship floats around your Earth, we must take doorway to home,” 

They led you up the ramp into the ship. The Alpha has been learning to speak your language fairly well, but there were still bumps and errors. They were in no way fluent. When they said 'doorway to home,' you assumed they meant just entering the ship to be flown into space. Instead you were greeted with a large archway with several mechanisms surrounding it. 

The second in command was there pressing some buttons. They turned towards their commander and perked up as they noticed you. “Hello! We go up,” they cheeped.

“What's this?” you asked, jaw slack.

The Alpha was already stepping towards the arch. It began to glow and the once empty space was filled with a blue void. “Walk into this door, it will take us to the main ship above,”

The second nodded and clattered towards their alpha. “Yes yes! Come with us,” they nodded.

You hesitated. The two aliens watched and waited beside the warp gate, smiling expectantly. They were so patient. You reluctantly wandered over to stand between them. Together you entered through the void and in an instant you were standing somewhere... off. It felt as if the floor beneath your feet had been stolen. 

A hand gently took hold of your forearm, thumb moving affectionately. It led your forward through the heavy black veil. There was the sensation of warmth as you stepped across some invisible line and were birthed into a field of light. You covered your eyes with your arm, eyes squeezing shut painfully. Eventually they adjusted. You'd arrived onto the mother ship. Eyes widened with the realization; your breath was lost with the beauty.

The mother ship wasn't what you expected, but then again neither were the Fae when you first saw them. The Alpha began telling you that the ship housed thousands of citizens. It was a small space-bound town. Generations lived and bred and died here. 

You, The Alpha, and their second in command idled at the warp gate. It seemed you were stuck in place, like someone had hot glued your shoes down and the muscles of your jaw loosened. There were groups of Fae walking to and fro, and any that spotted you stared gleefully. Some of them trotted over to see the exotic human, but were shooed away by your faithful entourage of two. 

“Do you like our home?” asked The Alpha, tail tips curling. 

You jolted from your stupor, looking up at them. “Y-yes! It's astounding!”

Their vocal sacks flared and brightened to a neon pink, then faded to a pastel. “I am pleased,”

You stared around for a little longer before a gentle hand graced the top of your head, calling attention.

“Come now to meet our clan,”

You nodded. They insisted you walk beside them as you traveled, and they kept a protective hand to your back. The second in command stuck silently to the opposite side. 

Everything was full of light up here. There were shallow ramps leading to other parts of the ship, and you thought you saw a contraption that was similar to an elevator. There were decorative pools that were carefully tread around, alien flora twisting around columns, and beautiful twinkling objects displayed in the crystal clear glass windows of shops. 

You were eventually led up a ramp and into a wide hallway. Doors dotted the glaringly white walls. The two aliens opened one of the doors and shuffled you nervously inside.

“Well,” said The Alpha, “this is clans' home,”

It was big! The size was comparable to a wealthy middle class human family's house; nowhere near a mansion, but sizable. As more and more aliens began popping out of various rooms and corners you could see why the size was appropriate. Because the Fae lived in decent sized families, they would need a spacious living environment to be comfortable. 

You backed against a wall. All the ecstatic faces surrounded you, vocal sacks flaring and bloating with color and sound to meet you. Fae were curious creatures. They were all whistling and chirping away, likely saying kind things to welcome you to their home. There must have been over a dozen! You were overwhelmed. 

The Alpha laughed and stepped nearer, causing a bubble to form as the smaller Fae backed away to give them space. You were saved. 

“Wh-what are they saying?” you asked.

The taller beamed and clasped their inner hands together. “My clan is speaking to you- welcome! Welcome! We are happy to greet the alien and let them in,”

Some of the members were exchanging words with the second in command. You thought you smelled the slightest hint of sweetness permeating the recycled air. The Alpha talked to their second, with the second gesturing excitedly and vocals flashing red. Your friend glanced at you and spoke something, gaining similar replies from their underlings. Seas of yellow and orange spread through the crowd; excited anxiousness. It then spread to The Alpha. 

They turned to you, fidgeting and tails curling. “Humans are friends to Fae, yes? You show us your clan, and I show humans mine. I show you mine. You allow me to bring you here and to see our culture,”

You were unsure what exactly that meant; it wasn't being asked as a question. Your head tilted up at them and your brows furrowed. “Huh? Yeah, I mean that's all true,”

They gave a nod. “Yes, truth is spoken. You see our culture. Would you...” they stopped and thought hard, as if searching for the correct words. Their second relayed something, and The Alpha continued. “... would you enjoy to see more culture? Hmmm- deep culture? Inside-of-clan-culture? With Fae clan and Alpha? You can think, this is not a simple idea to take,”

Your alien friend was making very little sense, and you assumed it was the language barrier. Whatever they meant just wasn't translating. They'd learned so much since the first time you met, but still had a little ways to go before they were fluent. But you were already here. You were already in space. The Alpha was already blinking down cautiously at you; their underlings softly murmuring to one another in wait. Staring.

“Y-yeah, I'm excited to learn about you and your people. Whatever else you're willing to share with me would be appreciated, as a friend and as a government employee. So I'd love to see more of your culture and clan!”

There was a sudden shift in the crowd. The Alpha's sacks flared a deep red, and a cascade of crimsons and pinks bloomed across the board. The clan chatted for a few moments before the smallest and meekest of them skittered into an open room; the rest separated into the opposite room, including the second in command. It was just you and the Alpha now.

You watched, dumbfound. Did you say something wrong? “What's going on Alpha?”

A purr like gurgle bubbled from their throat. “Not normal for me to stand in front of- mm. Bad translation. To stand in front of small-loved-body. Still bad translation. Ah... sorry. I am not feeling good. This clan culture with human body not normal- so I teach. Go with small Fae. I then go with strong Fae. I will help more after, goodbye for now,”

They trotted swiftly away as if embarrassed. You were alone. Thoughts were collected and you figured you'd just see what was happening and move into the room he asked of you. The room was decently sized, and there were nest like beds dotting the floor. These nests were made of bundles of soft alien fibers and blankets. They looked comfortable.

Six Fae were inside with you. These were the frail ones; smaller than the rest with slimmer faces and thin fingers. These were the lesser Fae, the most common Fae. They watched you come in with delight. They chittered, then one timidly came to speak with you from across the room.

“Ready you,” they said quietly.

“Ready me?”

Nod. “Yes, ready human. Make easy. We make you easy, small, simple. Understand? This good! I am bad speaking,”

You eyed the other Fae; their colored sacks told you they were both nervous and giddy. You eyes met the speaker again. 

“Um... alright,”

“What? Yes?”

“Oh- yes, I mean yes,”

Hands took hold of your shoulder's softly. There was that pleasant scent again. Suddenly the strange second set of hands were tugging gently at the edges of your shirt, timid eyes looking into yours with confusion. Unlike the tight wraps that the Fae people dawned, your clothes were loose and not held together by knotting. 

“This off?” they asked quietly. 

You were unsure of what compelled your hands to move; maybe it was the sweetness of pastries swirling through the recycled air, maybe it was your own human curiosity. Still, they moved. Off came your top, exposing the under thing that was your bra. 

The shy little Faes that had been hanging back finally came forward. They too stared you down, unfamiliar with such mysterious anatomy, and awaited direction from the assumed leader of the lesser clan order. 

You felt a draft and crossed your arms, effectively covering your bra but accentuating cleavage. “Wh-why.. it's kinda cold, ha..ha,” you awkwardly gave, avoiding eye contact.

The little leader's mandibles twitched, tapping the chin. “This off too? Yes?” they gestured towards the concealed bra. “And this yes?” -your pants.

You hadn't seen one slip around you. They loomed from behind, kind hands smoothing over your soft shoulders and easily sliding down the straps of the bra. It was impossible to tense up. The lovely scent relaxed you mind and body, so you couldn't help but slowly drop your arms for them to fiddle with the latch of the bra. It fell with a soft wisp of wind. 

The Fae cooed and sang faintly at one another, no doubt talking about you. Blood rose to your cheeks. They were consistently slow and thoughtful with you and your physique, always giving you time to adjust to the loss of articles before the next fell. They hadn't even touched your chilled breasts yet. 

The pants were gone, leaving panties. They encouraged you to lay carefully into the bedding on the floor; tucking rabbit soft fibers under your head and body. 

“Make easy,” said the timid leader, splaying a hand across your belly. They rubbed it gingerly and traveled down; your skin tingled and goose bumps formed.

Everything felt like a dream. You were in a haze of sugar and cotton candy. The room was brightly lit as if Heaven itself was beaming down on you in approval, and the Fae were so sweet and quiet. 

“A-ah, that's my-”

They nodded, smiling. “Yes, good,”

Their hand rubbed circles against the soft fabric of your panties while the other five Fae kneeled around you. Some began touching themselves through clothes while the others loved on you by petting your hair or touching your face. You had a feeling of surprise at all of this out of the blue behavior, and you were almost worried The Alpha would find you so compromised. It just felt so good. Aliens... were kinda hot.

“Off?” asked the leader, with the others trying their best to parrot the word.

You lazily guided the damp panties off of your thighs. Legs closed in embarrassment, you shyly inched them back open when the hand egged you on by gracing the skin of the pubic mound.

Three of the Fae gathered closer to see the strange alien's genitalia. It must have been different from theirs as they gave awed and inquisitive looks. Then they started to strip off their own tightly woven clothes; unknotting them and shimmying them down their knees. Some kicked the garments away while others were too smitten to bother and rubbed themselves in full sight.

You watched through dazed eyes, lashes fluttering. Their genitalia was interesting. They were shafts between three to five inches long, hollow, with two slices at the tip that gave the overall shape of flower petals. The three-pronged fleshy flaps of skin were opposable and bumpy in texture. They reminded you much of the human labia; wrinkled, stretchy, thin. 

The Fae jerked themselves off by stroking the short appendages, and then were especially pleased by rubbing and twisting the bumpy tips of flesh. They must be sensitive. The genitalia may have been meant for being penetrated, as you could occasionally see the hidden entrance inside of the outer phallus. It would make sense, as then the tube-like outer skin could latch around a penetrating phallus, which would stimulate the lesser Fae's sensitive bumps.

They all fawned over you as the one in charge jerked you off tenderly. You found it easy to get sticky and wet; you were absolutely certain by this point that the smell was affecting you. Pheromones? Then you were hit with a sudden orgasm. Your folds oozed lubrication and you felt like you were being lifted onto a cloud of feathers with the pleasure. Your body trembled and shook, dopamine flooding your brain with abandon. 

The orgasm settled down and you sank even further against the soft alien beds. They watched you relax and close your eyes, still touching themselves. One shuttered and hissed when they came, neck flaps turning white, and when they removed their hand sticky tendrils of slime followed. 

“Human ready,” chimed the leader, petting your hair with their clean hand before leaving the room.

Soon they returned. The little Fae made space, returning to their feet and backing away from your love nest. Your eyes fluttered back open- fear struck you despite the pheromones and you shut your legs and sat up. A new audience was filling into the room, most importantly The Alpha. The little Fae brought back with them the leader and the secondary Fae without warning. You were extremely embarrassed, pussy now hidden between thighs and hands covering your breasts. There was still that floaty feeling in your foggy brain, but you were human enough to feel shame when an authority figure catches you naked and compromised.

The lesser leader conversed quietly with The Alpha, and soon had them approaching you. 

“Was good? Are you feeling okay?” asked The Alpha, concerned that you looked scared.

You stared up at them and blinked away enough shock to speak. “I-I-I don't know what to say.. I'm sorry, they just... I think the smell is affecting my head, wh-where are my clothes?” you looked around.

The Alpha's mandibles wiggled and they sat on their legs so as not to tower over you. Their inner hands clasped together and fidgeted. “Are you.. feeling bad? Uncomfortable? I'm sorry, maybe this is not made for you. I moved too fast,”

Your gaze returned the the alien, soaking in the sweet voice. “No I'm okay... I'm embarrassed, I don't know what came over me. The other Fae made me feel strange and then they- uh, well...” you blushed.

“I think I maybe did not explain so good. Translation is strange, maybe to explain what is to happen is easiest? You said yes to,” they tapped their chin and looked off to the side. “to lay down and have good clan relation as we have had many times in the past. This a better way to explain?”

Your heart sped up as you stared into The Alpha's understanding black orbs. “I did? That's what you meant? I didn't get that from what you asked me before, like at all,” you looked down and laughed awkwardly.

They whined. “So I do badly for you. I will keep learning how to speak. The way to have relationship with clan is not over- but, if human feels bad I stop. I can take you home, to your own clan,”

You thought those words over. Memories of being touched moments before flooded back into mind; the long spindle fingers rubbing up and down your folds and against your swollen clit. Your lids fluttered. You didn't feel bad, you were just surprised. Shy eyes glanced back up at them.

“You don't have to stop,” you mumbled.

“Hm? Can't understand,”

“I said,” you took a breath. “you don't have to stop,”

The other was relieved and pleased greatly; their tails curled and their vocal sack flared and flashed a deep pink.

“We may keep going?”

You avoided eye contact nervously and nodded, small smile on your face.

They cooed and scooted closer. “This is good! I can try and explain to you easy. This culture, Fae culture, you know we have little Fae, big Fae, very big alpha Fae. See, little Fae make loved-body good for Alpha to have. Calm. Happy. Then I, Alpha Fae, take loved-body for the self. Understand okay?”

You nodded again. You kinda understood. It sounded like they were trying to say that the smaller Fae got one relaxed and wet, then the alpha would fuck them. 

The Alpha began undressing. Their second in command helped them to remove their tightly woven garb then took it away once it was loose. The alien bore themself to you cheerfully. Their physique was different than the small Fae; thick and smooth rather than slim and bony. At the groin was a bundle of flesh, like the tail of a rabbit or a flower bud. It opened wide like petals, displaying a tightly coiled phallus hidden inside the fleshy leaves.

You couldn't help but eyeball the outlandish shape. The wound knot unfurled carefully like the proboscis of a butterfly until it was fully erect. At the tip it split into three small prongs, echoing the smaller Faes' genitalia. It was at least seven inches long, and decently thick.

The Alpha stared down at you, and you couldn't help but close your mouth and perk up under the curious eyes. 

“What do you look like?” they asked, headed tilted and mandibles clicking. You thought you saw the slightest eye movement down towards your legs. At this distance, there was a faintly visible pupil in their black orbs.

You realized you were still hiding yourself away. Eyes glanced around at the ever watching faces of their clan; the little Fae rubbing their bumpy flaps of flesh and the secondary Fae who were beginning to undress. So many eyes. Your gaze drifted back to the hulking alien crouched in front of you. They were so kind and compassionate. They were quiet while you mentally prepared once more.

Finally you let your legs peel apart. Even if it went at a snail's pace you eventually gave them an eyeful of your own similarly outlandish genitalia. Your breasts were uncovered in tandem.

The Alpha sang at you, leaning forward to look closer. “Much different!” they said. “I study human body much.. you think this will go easy?”

You shrugged and laid down. “I'm not sure, just be gentle okay?”

They chirped and clamored between your legs. You shut your eyes. Their cock wriggled against your pubic mound and belly, but they did not enter you. A few seconds passed and then a poking at your mouth caused your face to scrunch and eyes to fly back open. A secondary Fae was on their knees next to your face, a phallus similar to The Alpha's- though thinner, shorter and missing prongs- was asking permission to penetrate your mouth.

You lifted your head and gave The Alpha a questioning look. “I've never, uh, given oral before,”

“Given oral?” they asked, unfamiliar with the word. Their twin tail tips swayed out of synch with confusion. 

You furrowed your brows. “Like, I've never put a dick-” you gestured to the slimy penis “-in my mouth,” gestured to your lips.

“Ah!” they beamed, vocal sack a blaring orange then red. “Good for you to drink in! It's okay, give this a try,”

The response was somewhat confusing, but you laid your head back down and took the sticky penis into your hand. The tip guided itself to your slack lips and poked in; the Fae looked blissed out already. You opened wider and let it in, to which the Fae violently thrusted inside and caused gagging. They thrusted furiously a couple of times before slowing. A gooy fluid oozed off of every inch of the throbbing cock and a sweet honey flavor delighted your taste buds. 

The Fae was still inside of your mouth. They held themselves as deep as they could against you, and you found the threat of gagging to decrease despite them penetrating your throat. This was an oddity you cared about for all of three seconds as your mind relaxed, and relaxed, and relaxed... any tension in your body dropped.

The Alpha was stroking themselves slowly, watching the show. “Mmm, drink it down. It will make you at ease,”

Finally your mouth was released, sticky tendrils of honey-fluid trailing between you and the phallus. You gasped, half suffocated, and swallowed hard. Your heart pounded. Extra daubs of goo were wiped off your chin. The pastry scent in the air was nothing compared to the comfortable high that encounter was giving you. You clit throbbed and your breath quickened; the room was too bright so you closed your watering eyes. Your body was suddenly beginning to ache for something- just anything- to fuck you.

Then there was a swipe against your slick folds. The Alpha brushed their cock through them, revealing in the warm lubrication humans produced in access when horny. The tip pushed against your eager hole. 

A few minutes ago you were shy and nervous, now your body desperately needed to be penetrated. “P-please,” you whispered.

“Do you feel good?” they asked sweetly.

You nodded, breathless.

“Me, too,”

It was pushing inside of you. The Alpha took hold of your legs and slowly inched inside, bit by bit. You were stretching wide open shamelessly for them, panting and blushing. Soon they had buried their alien cock inside of your warm walls.

They hissed, whispering something in their mother tongue. You couldn't help but look down at yourself as they held against your skin. The two of you were physically connected and, god, it was so hot. Your eyes fell and glanced around the room dreamily; the others slowly stroked themselves and watched with intense expressions.

The Alpha began to slowly draw out of your pussy; their sticky phallus throbbing against the pleasure.  
They then shoved themselves deeply into you, croaking. You gasped as they hit the back.

“Humans.. much warmer, much smaller,” they complimented, closing their eyes.

They began fucking you at a decent pace, but would pull out nice and slow before ramming back inside forcefully. You would give breathless gasps every time they hit you. Their secondary pair of arms fidgeted with nothing to grasp as their other arms held your legs in place. After a few more thrusts they stopped and rested, panting.

“Must change- you must move onto knees,” they demanded, out of breath.

So you repositioned from missionary to doggy, bare rear in the air and pussy plush between your legs. Once in positioned they felt down with a hand, then led the tip back to the hole. Now inside they set back to relentlessly plunging in and out, chirping and huffing. They folded over your back, their two sets of arms wrapping around you tightly. The second set grasped your hanging breasts, happy to have something to hold onto. 

“This is so, f-fuck, it's so good,” you panted.

They purred, fucking you faster and fondling your breasts playfully. Your back was glued to their chest as they smacked against you again and again. You could feel the warm fleshy leaves of their cock touching your ass and thighs when they filled your dripping cunt. Their breath became rapid, the color of their vocal sacks beginning to pale.

“[Y/N], I am soon, I am-” they continued in their language, shoving themselves into you has hard as they could. Suddenly they completely stopped, sucking in air quickly between their bony jaw teeth. Their vocal sack was solid white.

Your pussy was sore; it felt like they'd fucked the back of your cunt too hard. Still they remained in place, slowly breathing as their breath caught up to them. Sweet little “ahhhhs” were whispered. They jolted, and you felt something solid pass into your pussy. 

“What's that?” you asked, head turned in an attempt to look at them.

“Egg,”

First confusion, and then shock. “Egg? That's an egg? O-oh my god,”

The egg passed through them; your tight walls squeezed around it and you gasped as it was deposited through your cervix. That was why you were so sore, The Alpha had penetrated your womb. They jolted again and a second egg pushed inside.

You dropped your head, limbs shaking from the weight of the alien and being worn out. “They're laying eggs in me,” you whispered to yourself. “How many?” you asked them.

They squeezed your breasts. “Mmmm, six, seven, you wait,”

A third was deposited. You could see why they wanted you on your hands and knees now. This was the perfect position to get eggs fucked into your body. You could feel yourself becoming heavy with seed; your belly buldged.

They gasped with the sixth egg, and on the seventh they shuttered and sticky liquid oozed from their whole cock, slicking you up. A few seconds later they pulled out nice and slow. 

You slid to the ground gently, pregnant belly soft against the floor. You were tired now and your pussy ached. Before you could rest tapping feet clattered closer and hands squished your ass.

The Alpha stopped them from eagerly penetrating you. “[Y/N]... thank you,” the breathed, sitting. “Eggs- there is no body inside of the eggs. Must let second Fae put thing into eggs. Understand this?”

You laid there, exhausted. “You mean- blanks? The eggs are blanks?”

“Hm, if this blank means nothing will have come from eggs. To come from eggs it must be put there. Uhhh, like 'oral,' but inside body and not mouth. You take this? Will you have the eggs?”

You looked back at them a moment. They were tilting their head cutely and their vocals were yellow. Well, your pussy was still throbbing and wet from the previous fuck, and how could you not want to birth such an amazing specimen’s children?

You turned further onto your side, pussy red and tight between your squished thighs. The second in command was behind you, with several of the secondary Fae close by. They were waiting, penises erect and hopeful. They wanted to impregnate you so badly.

You smiled, cheeks red. Nod. “Please.. please go ahead and fertilize the eggs. I'll lay them for you all,”

The Alpha's eye lids drooped and the gave a nod towards the secondary clan members.

The second in command grinned and led their cock to the dripping lips of your human cunt. Without much thought they squeezed in, wigged, and then fucked you. Their penis was shorter and smaller than The Alpha's, but it still felt great. They hit your sweet spots and you covered your mouth as you moaned. One of your hands trailed down and rubbed your clit.

Their sharp fingers dug into the skin of your ass cheek as they groaned and thrust. You came feverishly for a second time that day, ragged breath slipping from your lungs and eyes fluttering closed. “Ohhhhh fuck, ahhh, just like that,”

The second in command's dick throbbed against your walls. In this position it was just so tight! They hissed when they came inside. Your cunt was filled with their alien cum, which like the others poured off of every inch of their strange cock's skin.

As soon as the second pulled out the other secondary Fae swarmed you. Two of them clumped shoulder to shoulder and competed to fit their dick inside first, but instead both slipped in. You gasped and their cocks moved independently of their bodies, allowing them to fully fuck you without trying to slam against you in such close quarters. 

While they had their way, one of them couldn't wait and opted for your mouth. They took hold of your hair gently and guided you closer. You opened your mouth to receive them, and they throat fucked your face relentlessly, hissing and groaning as you suffocated against it. You couldn't help but crave that high you'd had earlier.

Fae seemed to come faster when they stuck it in your mouth, as this one was quickly mewling against your lips. The honey flowed into your throat as it had done before, and your body went limp. They pulled away and you swallowed it all down happily. One of the Fae fucking you gave you a lovely creampie, and after they pulled out the Fae that was left pushed in deeply and came too. Cum was leaking messily out from between the plush, abused lips.

Someone was petting your hair sweetly, and you turned your head to see the pleased eyes of The Alpha. They moved your head to their comfortable lap and continued to play with your soft hair. Not once did they look away. The two of you stared into one another's eyes as another Fae wriggled their dick through your slick labia. 

Your face burned brightly under the intense gaze, but you simply couldn't look away. After having swallowed that second load of cum you were once again lifted high on a cloud, drifting lazily across the extraterrestrial atmosphere. 

“This is good?” asked The Alpha lovingly.

You allowed your eyes to softly shut, finally breaking the stare. “Yes, this is good,” you grinned hazily.

The Alpha gurgled with delight.

The Fae fucking you shuttered to a halt and spilled their warm seed inside as the others had done. There were still three more waiting for their turn. Your body was lax but beaten up, and you wondered if the Fae did this regularly. If so, their bodies must have been fairly tough when it came to taking so much in.

The last three got their turns and had at you, pushing their cocks in deeply to seed the eggs inside your protective human womb. The last one held inside of you a few moments before they slowly pulled their length out. Your pussy was wrecked and cum was leaking out profusely. After the second Fae had came inside earlier, your pussy had already run out of room; it was almost overkill with how much cum they wanted to fill your belly with. It felt so good, though. 

The Alpha twirled a lock of hair with one of their secondary arms. “It is done,” they assured. 

All the Fae were tired. They began to curl up together in a pile; bunching together their nests and clothes to sleep on. The only ones to remain awake were The Alpha and the second in command.

You examined The Alpha's horns, drowsy. “Now what?” you breathed.

They hummed. “Now, you will hold eggs for a time. Then, you will know when eggs want to come out. We take them, we love them, eggs will open and little Fae comes out! Exciting. I am happy,” they purred.

The second in command walked away and came back swiftly with a cloth. They tidied your body up, removing access cum from your skin and pushing what they could back into your overflowing cunt. Sweat was wiped away. They carefully washed your body with a separate, damp, clean cloth, while The Alpha stroked your cheeks and neck.

The second knelt beside your body, smiling. “Such a good human neighbor! Will make good relations with our kind,” they nodded and wrung their secondary hands together. “Warm insides good for keeping safe eggs. Yes, we love aliens,”

The Alpha nodded. “We will take you home now to your clan,”

You laughed and took hold of the hand against your skin. “I think I'd like to take a nap first,”

So The Alpha and their second bundled your naked body up and curled in around you to rest. 

EPILOUGE 

You sat at the table working furiously to finish your zoology homework for the evening. What was the scientific name for that kind of tree frog again? With a pencil tap to your chin you thought hard, and soon were filling in the blanks again with ease. 

There was a tug at your shirt. You looked down to be greeted with the lavender fangs of a little Fae- no bigger than a foot tall. 

You chuckled and rubbed the back of your knuckles against their stubby horns. “Shouldn't you be on the ship with the others?” you scolded playfully.

The child's eyes gleamed as they looked around. Finally they became visibly mischievous and brought a finger to their mouth in a 'shhhh.' They giggled and their air sacks flared. “I wanna play out here, with th' black suit humans!”

You tapped your chin again and squinted. “Hmmmm... but what if you get in trouble?”

They shook their head and tugged your clothes some more. “Nuh-uh, don't tell Alpha! Please please pleeeease,”

The corner of your mouth rose and you peered over the head of the child. The Alpha was already on their way over, lost sheep clearly in sight. Their split toes clicked against the hard floor of the facility and the little Fae jumped and tried to hide behind your chair.

“Now,” began your partner as they arrived. “where could that small one have gone? I have looked for some time now, and I have looked everywhere!”

The snicker in their voice and the knowing twitch of their tails told you that The Alpha knew exactly where your kid was.

You leaned forward on the desk, chin in hand. Ever since they'd laid in you the two of you became very much committed to one another. The Alpha tended to the children and allowed you to focus on your studies, though you liked to think you were a good parent- for an alien. 

“I'm not sure, I thought I heard their voice buuut... maybe I was just hearing things?”

The Alpha's mandibles clicked. They hummed. After a few seconds, and after the child tried and failed to suppress their laughter, The Alpha went on. “I think I see little purple Earth-snakes behind your chair! Ah! I will get them before they bite your soft skin!”

Then they pounced and grabbed a hold of your kid's twin tails, which flicked and twitched as they were gently pulled out from behind the chair. You smiled profusely, watching the show.

“Awww, look here, there were no snakes. It is just my missing baby!” The Alpha lifted the cackling child up into their strong arms and cuddled them. “Now were you hiding this whole time? What a bad baby you are,”

The little one was calming but was tickled pink. In fact, their sack has brightened to a sweet pastel pink as they were being held.

You rubbed your aching cheeks from how hard you were smiling. “The second isn't much of a baby sitter, somehow that one keeps slipping past them,”

The Alpha stepped in and brought their face and child's face to yours. They nuzzled your forehead lovingly and you nuzzled back, before they pulled back to sit on the table. “Second is up in the mother ship right now. It is just me and the small Fae, so perhaps it is I who makes a bad baby sitter,”

You sighed sweetly and leaned back in the chair, suddenly tired.

“Are you feeling okay?” asked your worried partner in a quiet voice. “You look pale. It must be very difficult for your human body to carry eggs twice in a row... after this batch, we wait some time, so you will not exhaust the self,” 

You rubbed your pregnant stomach and bore affectionate eyes up towards them and the child, who was dozing off against The Alpha's shoulder now. It was true that after the first clutch was born and hatched, you and The Alpha's clan set about to impregnate you once more almost immediately. It was something both you and The Alpha wanted, and you knew there would be even more clutches in the future. Currently they were right. After the second set was born you'd need a rest period before the third could be had.

You placed your hand on their's. “That's probably for the best,”

There were peeps and lonely, nervous singing from the spaceship entrance. The Alpha chuckled in that strange parrot-like way and nuzzled your forehead once more. “I must be back, the children cannot fend for themselves for so long. I shall see you later lovely human?”

You nodded. They tread back to the ship with their sleepy lamb against them. It was then your mother entered the wing. She watched the back of the alien leave as she strode up to you, nearly giving you a heart attack when she spoke.

“Ya know, when we said 'cultural exchange' we never expected this,”

You rolled your eyes. “You've said that like, fifty times mom,”

She shrugged dramatically, arms out. “I'm just saying [Y/N], most college kids DON'T want babies,”

You smirked evilly. “You and dad are just peeved that they're aliens, instead of that rich kid you liked from my class,”

She crossed her arms, glancing at your unfinished homework and then your round belly. “Untrue. It's because they're poly-sexual, genderless, and they lay EGGS inside of the dominant species of any planet they encounter, they- they just-”

You held up your hand for her stop stop. “First- polyamorous. Second, it's too bad you can't do anything about it huh, since now there's a total free flow of information between our two species! Thanks to me!” you patted your belly for emphasis.

She stood there and glared a moment. “I don't hate the situation, I just wish you were at least with a human,”

“Okay,” You leaned against your hand and stared until she eventually went away. 

That was the third argument you'd had with your parents that week. Your father was much more open to it, but still uncomfortable. They knew the sexual processes of Fae by now, considering that the aliens were handing over information openly. It weirded you out that they probably thought about what The Alpha and their clan did to you up there in the mother ship. Well, at least you were currently the single most important asset in the alien research wing. Your government loved you! No more pretentious stares from coworkers.

You finally turned back to your homework. Your mind was wandering too much to concentrate, but you got a few more answers down. After a few minutes you glanced up idly and had to do a double take. In the open mouth of the aliens' craft was a tiny touch of purple. It peeked around the edge of the doorway warily, then began to sneak down the ramp.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=wjjkzl)


End file.
